


Invisible

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert produces his own music, and Matthew sings and writes the lyrics for all of his tracks. In their Senior year, Gilbert gets the chance to be the DJ at their prom, and convinces Matthew to sing live as well. But no one knows that it's Matthew who sings on those tracks. No one really even knows Matthew exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> I had this AU headcanon for like a long ass time and I decided to write it. I got a buttload of notes on the summary on Tumblr, so I got motivated.
> 
> Here's the 'finale' song, by the way. ;)
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuD9ic7j55I

Invisible. It’s what he’d always been, and it’s what he considered himself to inevitably stay as. He never once let himself think that anyone but his closest friends and family would ever even know he existed. Matthew was utterly invisible, and he couldn’t complain much about it. He liked it that way, really.

At least somewhat.

It was currently a Saturday and it was nearing the end of Matthew’s Senior year and he couldn’t be more excited. Honestly, the only reason he wanted to get out was because of the fact that he had permanent bruises on his knees from being pushed over in the hallways every day, and the thing where he’d be marked absent 90% of the time because his teachers simply ‘didn’t even see him sitting there’ was getting  annoying. He was ready to leave.

It wasn’t like he was doing anything important after high school. He didn’t have an urge to go to college like his twin brother Alfred, who everyone was surprised to learn loves school more than his polite and quiet counterpart, and he didn’t want to go into the military like his friend Ludwig.

No, he chose a route that not everyone approved of but he really couldn’t care less. He was going to stay with his boyfriend, Gilbert. The two had been dating for almost three years now and it was obvious to even the principal of the school that neither of them was going anywhere soon. Gilbert insisted at the very beginning of the year that since Ludwig and Feliciano were going to be moving after school, Matthew come and live with him at his apartment so they could make it their own little ‘nest’.

Matthew had hastily agreed, not having a doubt in his mind that it was the correct choice.

So now, sitting on the concrete bench in the circular courtyard that was sprawled right in front of the entrance steps of the library, aforementioned couple was now enjoying respective ice cream cones, Matthew leaning on Gilbert’s shoulder heavily. He was tired, mostly from Alfred’s party that had lasted until four in the morning, leaving Matthew with little to no sleep.

He loved not living with his parents, but he did _not_ love living with Alfred. He loved Alfred, just not _living_ with him. _Alone._

So there he was, retreating to his boyfriend once again.

“Birdie? Y’wanna spend the night tonight? Ludwig is at Feli’s again because Grandma Roma is practically obsessed with him and won’t stop talking to him about the military or something.”

A light chuckle breezed through the albino’s lips and Matthew smiled, nodding slowly against Gilbert’s purple jacket. He loved staying at Gilbert’s house for three reasons.

One; He could be with Gilbert for every second through the _whole night. He got to sleep with Gilbert._

Two; He got to pile into Gilbert’s bed with Gilbert himself and his three huge dogs, sometimes Feliciano and a reluctant Ludwig joining them on nights where they were all ‘having man periods’, as Gilbert would so eloquently put it. Matthew always loved how in touch they all were with their emotions . . . well except maybe Ludwig sometimes. But he was sweet in his own way, the Canadian thought.

Three; The studio.

Matthew had a borderline obsession with the spare room in Gilbert and Ludwig’s apartment that Gilbert used as a studio. It was sound proofed and everything, professional equipment lining all four walls. The room was just the right size and whenever Matthew was over at Gil’s, the two spent most of their time in that very room.

Now, it was no secret to their entire school that Gilbert was a music producer. Not signed, of course, though he should be according to Alfred and Feliciano. Even Feliciano’s brother, Lovino, listened to the German’s music, his hatred for the albino flying out the window after a single drop of a track.

Gilbert’s music was mostly house and melodic dubstep. Matthew had always been thankful that his beloved hadn’t taken a liking to drumstep, because if there was anything Matt couldn’t stand, it was annoying and badly produced electronic music, and he considered _most_ drumstep to be . . . annoying.

Matthew, who couldn’t wait to see his quaint little room again, suddenly stood and dragged Gilbert away from the bench, his fatigue long forgotten.

“I have to go home and pack some stuff first. Then we can go, ‘kay?”

“Woah woah, Birdie, you already have a toothbrush and half of your clothes at my place. Let’s just goooo!”

Gilbert tugged at Matthew’s hand, making the Canadian giggle softly and the other’s childish mannerisms.

“Fine, fine. But only if we can work on the new track when we get there?”

He stared up with hopeful eyes.

“Okay. But guess what I did?”

“What did you do?”

“Hmmm . . . You gotta guess, Birdie. I did say to guess, so . . .”

Matthew smacked Gilbert’s arm playfully, sliding his hand affectionately down the cotton of the purple sleeve to loosely grip the other’s fingers.

“Just tell me, asshole.”

“Ooh, harsh. But in all seriousness, I put in a request to play live at the Prom! I might get to be the DJ!”

Matthew broke into a grin and squeezed Gilbert’s hand lightly.

“That’s good! I hope you get chosen. Everyone seems to love your music a lot. Even Alfred loves it! Though, he doesn’t know about . . . Well . . .”

“Oi, hush Mattie. You’ll tell him when you’re ready. I understand why you’re shy, but you shouldn’t be. Your voice is incredible and my music wouldn’t be the same without you. I just feel bad that everyone thinks that it’s me . . .”

Matthew giggled, smiling even bigger when he noticed that they were entering the gates of Gilbert’s apartment complex. He’d always loved this place, more so than his own apartment. It just didn’t feel ‘homey’, or ‘lived in’ like Gilbert and Ludwig’s did. Maybe it was just him . . .

“Mattie? Y’okay? You’re zoning out big time and you look like you’re high cuz you keep smiling like that.”

“O-oh, yeah, fine. By the way, don’t feel guilty about people thinking that it’s you. I’d prefer it that way, so it’s basically permission, y’know?”

He smiled, hoping that it would get through to his frowning boyfriend. When the classic Gilbert Beilschmidt smirk reappeared, Matthew felt his chest grow warm.

They stayed silent the rest of the way, and when they finally walked through Gilbert’s front door, Matthew made a bee line for the kitchen for some water to loosen his throat up. He knew they would be working for quite a while today, considering how early it was and that Ludwig and Feliciano were both gone.

Matthew didn’t need to turn around to know that Gil was already setting up in the studio. They’d been working on a new song and it was Matthew’s favorite so far, so Gilbert was being unusually nit picky about it. Matthew had to admit, that even for Gilbert and his music, it was strange how dedicated he was to this one song.

However, he just shrugged it off, because frankly he just wanted to sing right now and forget about school, and forget about people looking through him, and forget about how a few days before, Alfred had run up to him, going on and on about how _great_ Gilbert’s music is and his voice is _pristine_ and sends _chills down his spine._ Matthew really just . . . didn’t want to think about that.

So he made his way into the studio, where Gilbert was sitting by his mix table and drum pads, his keyboard askew to his right a bit. Matt just walked over and kissed the white matt of hair and the smugly perched yellow chick that Gilbert had affectionately dubbed ‘Gilbird’. Matt was the only other human that Gilbird allowed to touch him in any way, so Matthew felt blessed.

After his silent greeting, he plopped down onto his stool in front of his mic, tapping it to make sure Gilbert had connected it right. It was all set. Matthew had to take a few moments to appreciate his surroundings. He was so passionate about this, and when he was in this room he honestly couldn’t fathom why he became scared of other’s knowing of his voice as soon as he walked out of it. But it was how it was, and he was sure that it was how it would stay.

When the track started, Matthew drifted. He let the melody take him, and his low sultry voice that had surprised Gilbert and even himself at first flowed from him, his chest vibrating warmly with the way he drew out the pitches. He loved this, loved singing and pouring every emotion into it. He wrote his own lyrics, sung them, and Gilbert wrote the music. They were two artists in themselves that came together and made incredibly popular and loved music.

So there, in that room, with Gilbert swaying along to the upbeat but liquid sounds right along with him, he didn’t care. He found himself really wishing that Gilbert got his spot at prom.

They re-ran tracks like that, lost in their world and in their trance, until it was around 5:30 and Matthew’s stomach could be heard over the music.

They eventually decided to shut down the studio for the night and order Chinese takeout, because, as Gilbert bluntly said, pancakes were getting a bit nauseating. Even though Matthew harshly disagreed, he still picked up the phone and ordered their food. He didn’t feel like cooking anyways, and he was tired.

Once their food arrived, they both curled up on the couch to watch gory horror movies and slasher films until Gilbert fell asleep with his head in Matthew’s lap and Matthew followed soon after, his head rolling back into the couch cushion.

Matthew woke up around 9:00 the next morning, sitting to stretch his back and legs, the soft popping noises satisfying him. He noticed that Gilbert was still snoring away, but he’d most likely fallen off the couch at some point, because he was now curled up on the cream colored carpet with a pillow cuddled to his chest. Matt couldn’t help but giggle, because only Ludwig, Feliciano, and himself had ever seen Gilbert act so . . . cute, really.

Shaking his head, he stood up to go start some coffee before wandering into Gilbert’s room to find clean boxers and one of his boyfriend’s hoodies, that were actually Ludwig’s but had been abducted by aforementioned albino. He then made his way to the shower to clean up.

As the hot water woke him up the rest of the way, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. He found himself thinking about prom, and how badly he wanted for Gilbert to get accepted as the dance’s DJ. It was surprising in itself that Gil hadn’t been signed by someone yet, but even just getting a job was great. Matthew was proud, so proud, but there was still something eating at him. He just couldn’t place his finger on it, and before he could delve any deeper into his thoughts, he felt the water run cold and sighed before shutting the shower off and stepping out to dry off and get dressed.

After he dried his hair and put his dirty clothes in the laundry, he went into the kitchen to make breakfast, passing a still sleeping Gilbert on his way. He decided on eggs and sausage, since Gilbert probably would throw up if he ate anymore pancakes.

While he let the sausage fry up, he cracked eight eggs into a bowl and started scrambling them. Gilbert ate a lot in the mornings, so he would rather have leftovers than have to get up and cook more. Speaking of the devil, he thought, Gilbert wandered into the kitchen and smiled a lazy smile when he smelled sausage.

“Good morning Gil.”

“Mornin’ Birdie. Eggs and sausage huh?”

“Yeah, figured you’d want something other that pancakes.”

Gilbert smiled against the rim of his glass, just having poured himself some orange juice. Matthew took a second to admire Gilbert’s morning appearance, which just so happened to be fucking adorable in Matthew’s opinion. His snowy hair stuck up in every possible direction and his bright eyes watered just a bit so he had to rub at them with a sleepy hand covered in fabric fold impressions. He also walked with a slight slump, his hips jutted forward just a bit, and baggy plaid pajama pants hanging low. Matt absolutely adored it.

Gilbert brought him away from his thoughts when he walked over and pressed a kiss to his nose, always courteous about morning breath.

“So, do you think I’ll get accepted for prom?”

“I do. I’m excited for you.”

“So you’re not upset that I won’t be able to like . . . go _with_ you?”

Matthew shook his head with a smile, turning to pour the eggs into the heated skillet.

“No. I’m proud of you for being so involved in what you love. I’m sure you’d be okay with it if I had a hockey game on the same night or something.”

“That’s true. I’d even skip prom for your game, because I’m-“

“Awesome, yes,” Matt turned back around and leaned up to kiss Gil’s cheek. “I know you are.”

Gilbert flashed a smile, a flicker of revelation going through his eyes that Matthew definitely did not miss. His looked up incredulously as Gilbert snaked his arms around the blond’s waist.

“Birdie.”

“Gil.”

“Sing with me.”

“What? Right now? We’ll wake the neighbors if we use the studio this early and-“

“No, no, no. I mean, if I get to play at prom, sing your tracks live as well!”

Matthew pressed his hands to Gilbert’s chest, shaking his head.

“No way! No! I can’t, I just can’t.”

“Oh come ON Mattie! It’ll be awesome! We can debut our new track and you can sing it live and everyone will love it! It’s the perfect way to end the year! Kinda like, coming out of the closet or something. The awesome music closet, yeah.”

Matthew rolled his eyes and shook his head again.

“No way Gil. I can’t.”

“Fine, fine, what if it’s just ONE song. JUST the debut, as the finale or something. Please?”

“You’re not going to leave me alone about this, are you?”

“Nope. I also won’t do it unless you agree.”

“Woah wait. You’d give this opportunity up, just because I won’t sing live with you?”

Gilbert nodded, resolute and oddly serious. Matthew sighed and cradled his forehead in his hand.

“Fine . . .” He mumbled, crossing his arms self consciously.

Gilbert seemed a bit taken aback, not actually expecting Matt to agree. Once he overcame the initial shock, he pulled away from Matt and threw a fist into the air, complete excitement written on his face.

“Yes! I can’t wait Birdie, you’ll be so great! Also, the food is done.”

Matthew let out a gasp and turned around to turn the burners off and pull the food away, saving it just in time. They sat down to eat, Gilbert glowing with happiness and Matthew a mental nervous wreck. This meant everyone would know. Alfred would know. The entire school would know. It’s not that he doubted his voice because he’d heard it played back numerous times and he would even go as far as to say that he’s quite proud of himself.

He had already agreed though, so he couldn’t go back on his word. Plus, prom was in two weeks. Gilbert would find out on the next day at school whether or not they got the gig and if they did, he couldn’t back out no matter what. He decided to just try to convince himself that his nervousness was excitement and make it through the one song. It was the least he could do for Gilbert. He just looked so happy over there.

**-The next day; Monday-**

Matthew pulled his chemistry book from his locker and pushed the door shut, flashing a soft smile to Ivan, who owned the locker two lockers to the right of Matt’s. The tall Russian smiled back, giving a small wave. Matthew knew that Ivan only smiled at him with zero malicious intent because he knew Matt didn’t dislike him for no reason like everyone else did, and that made Matt happy.

After Ivan left for his own class, Matt looked up at the clock to see that he still had ten minutes before classes actually started, so he waited at his locker for Gilbert. The albino had Matthew radar and was bound to find him within the ten minutes.

Matthew’s suspicions proved true when he spotted a fluffy head of white hair bobbing and weaving through the crowd at an alarming pace. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. Gilbert must be excited about something. That, or he’s horny, but Matt was sticking with the first option.

He was suddenly assaulted by his boyfriend, the vice grip around his waist tightening every second.

“Gil! Gilbert, I can’t breathe, let go!”

Gilbert loosened his grip but didn’t let go, instead hoisting Matt into the air, knowing that the blond would wrap his legs around his waist from fear of falling. Gilbert continued hugging Matt close, mumbling excitedly into his shoulder.

“Gil, I can’t understand you. Put me down and talk to me normally or I’m making pancakes for dinner.”

Matt’s feet touched the ground in record time.

“Birdie! You’ll never guess what just happened! Oh man, I’m so pumped! I ran into the Principal at the front door and she pulled me aside and she told me that I got the gig! We’re playing prom dude!”

Matthew immediately felt nervous, but pushed it back so he could smile and celebrate with the other. It was, after all, Gilbert’s first large _and paid_ performance, so they should share the excitement. This could really put him on the map. It was a big deal.

“So, we’re playing prom. You still want me to sing the finale piece, don’t you?”

Gilbert snickered and reached over to slip his hand into Matt’s.

“Please? I really want you to. You can do it Birdie, I know it. It’ll be awesome!”

“Yes . . . awesome indeed.”

Matthew smiled and tugged on Gilbert’s hand, walking towards their first shared class. They both had very similar schedules, only spending 2 out of 7 classes apart, so they got to be together most of the day since Matthew usually went home with Gilbert after school. He basically lived with the other, so anyone’s warnings that ‘they would get sick of each other’ flew out the window.

First period was math, and Matthew loved hearing Gilbert grumble behind him, tapping on his shoulder every five minutes to ask for help. By the time lunch came, he had helped Gilbert in every class so far. Gilbert worshipped his boyfriend for being the reason he was going to graduate at all.

At lunch, Gilbert loudly announced to their table and practically everyone else because he was so excited that he was basically screaming, that he would be performing at the prom. Everyone was immensely excited and even Matt was starting to absorb the happiness for the future event. These people loved the music he and Gilbert made, so why would it be different when they knew it wasn’t Gilbert singing, but him?

Matthew decided to just look forward to it because there was really no point in being grumpy about it when he was doing it anyways. He just had to be sure that their unreleased song was perfect.

**-2 weeks later; The day of Prom; Three hours prior-**

Matthew slapped his hands together, finally finished loading all of the equipment into the bed of Ludwig’s truck. He and Gilbert had to go set up on stage before going back home to shower and get dressed. Gilbert had earlier went on and on about how happy he was that they didn’t have to wear tuxes but were instead allowed to wear the so called ‘awesome’ outfits he’d shopped for a week before. Matthew hadn’t been allowed to see until it was time to put them on, so he was anxious.

It only took them about an hour and a half to set up the table on stage and hook everything up, do a sound check, and drive back home. Matthew had to calm Gilbert down several times because he couldn’t stop freaking out about leaving his ‘babies’ unattended for so long. But as soon as they walked back through the door, the albino was all smiles again. Ludwig and Feliciano were getting ready at Feliciano’s house and were taking Gilbert’s smaller car to the dance since Gil and Matt had to borrow the truck for transportation. Matthew could tell that his boyfriend liked this arrangement.

“Mattie, let’s shower together.”

“Wait, why?”

“Be _cause_ , I wanna show you our outfits together and also, we haven’t showered together in like, a month.”

Matthew just sighed, taking his glasses off and setting them on the kitchen counter before walking towards the linen closet and pulling out two towels, motioning for Gilbert to follow. Gilbert threw his signature victory fist and ran after, darting into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

Normally, the two would get a bit intimate in the shower, which is why Matthew was reluctant to take one with him. He definitely didn’t want to be tired for tonight. But when he saw that, halfway through their shower, Gilbert had kept his hands to himself, he was happy. The only time they touched each other was when Gilbert would lean down to kiss Matt, or when Matt got a burst of silly confidence and blew a very loud raspberry on Gilbert’s shoulder. They laughed until they were snorting unattractively, and then promptly removed themselves from the tub to prevent slipping and falling on their asses.

When they’d dried off and walked into the bedroom, Gilbert pulled out two clothing bags and when he opened them, Matthew had to say that he was impressed.

They were matching outfits, but then again, they weren’t. Both bags held jet black skinny jeans, black belts, and long sleeved button up shirts with vests and ties. Matthew’s shirt was red with a grey vest and a black tie, while Gilbert’s shirt was purple with a black vest and a white tie. Matthew knew that Gilbert had put a lot of thought into the colors; because they’d always agreed that red looked best on Matt, and purple on Gilbert. He really liked them, and when he was finally dressed, his old black converse completing the look, he felt incredibly confident.

He felt arms around his waist, Gilbert’s warm body pressed against his back and his face burrowed snuggly in his neck.

“You excited?”

“Yeah. I just wonder what Alfred is going to think. He’s a huge fan y’know. He even said he was gonna make sure to be right at the front of the stage when you play your stuff.”

“Don’t worry about it. He’ll probably just be blown away by your sheer awesomeness.”

Matthew giggled and placed his hands over Gilbert’s on his hips.

“Yeah, probably.”

With that, they set out, Gilbert singing Green Day half heartedly the whole way and Matthew trying to calm his nerves. When they arrived, not too many people had gotten their yet, but it was only because they were supposed to get there early to start playing. Matt wasn’t even going on until two hours later, but he didn’t really want to sit at prom by himself, so he agreed to handle the lights during the duration of Gilbert’s show. He much preferred doing that anyways.

It wasn’t long before more people started showing up and Gilbert had to go on stage to play his music, cheers erupting for him as soon as he stepped out. It didn’t, like most would assume, make Matthew jealous. It just made him so, so proud. He got to be a part of this and even though no one knew it, it was rewarding. He could see how happy Gilbert was from his seat at the lighting booth, and he was practically glowing. Matt could also see Alfred, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Feliciano’s brother Lovino and his boyfriend Antonio all gathered near the front of the stage, probably by suggestion of Alfred, and Matt got immediately nervous again.

But the drop from Gilbert’s currently playing song pushed him from his stupor, and before he even realized it, it was 10:45. The prom would end in fifteen minutes and Gilbert should be preparing their last song at the moment.

Matt switched his post with Ivan, who also volunteered to work with the lights and sound since his older sister talked him into the prom committee with her. He, like Matthew, would have just been bored otherwise.

Matt sound checked his mic and slipped behind the backdrop curtain, his heart ramming against his chest like a stampede of horses. He could hear the current song coming to an end, and he knew it was almost time.

When the song ended, he hear Gilbert pick up his own mic and pat his palm against it, the chatting and laughter dying down into nothing.

“Hey my awesome fans and schoolmates! How have you been enjoying prom this awesome evening?”

An eruption of cheers and whistles assaulted Matt’s ears.

“Now, sadly, the dance will be ending in about ten minutes, so I want to play you a new song I’ve been working on for about four months! But first, I want to ask everyone here a question!”

Matthew held his breath.

“How many of you, by a show of hands, think that I sing all of my tracks?”

Matthew peeked out between a tiny crack in the curtain, unsurprised to see almost every single hand in the air. It was overwhelming . . . there were _so many people out there._

“As I thought. Well, I’ll let you in on a little secret! I can’t sing a single note to save my life!”

A few gasps and some people whispering ‘then who was it?’ and ‘I thought he was singing them!’ filtered through the quiet building. Matthew knew it was time, and he was sure he would do fine, but he wasn’t sure he could even walk out from behind the curtain. He was _right_ behind Gilbert, just hidden by a thin black curtain, and even though he’d be singing the whole time, he wasn’t to step out until the bridge of the song. He was already trembling.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you guys are confused, but don’t be! I actually have the real singer here with me tonight, and he’s going to sing this new one for you! But he’s a little shy, so we gotta coax him out here! Ready!?”

Everyone cheered, including Gilbert, and Matthew took a long, steady, deep breath. He had to do this.

The music started, and Matthew’s voice came out just the same as it always had. Smooth, sultry, warm, and a slight vibrato that enticed everyone who heard it. He could tell by the cheers so far that he was doing well. He had a few moments of instrumental to prepare himself, and as the adrenaline rushed through him, he shook off his last fears as the bridge approached.

And the lights brightened and the curtain opened and his voice didn’t even crack or stutter or falter one bit. It made his heart stop in the best way possible.

 _“Rain on me, my arms are cold_  
I want to get home but there's [water](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/abovebeyond/onmywaytoheaven.html) on the road  
And if I do, you will not change  
I'm just a singing [satellite](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/abovebeyond/onmywaytoheaven.html) in an orbit  
that is strange. . .”

Matthew took his place beside Gilbert, who couldn’t have looked prouder if he tried, and he sang like he felt. Intense.

Matthew didn’t even stop smiling when he looked down to see Alfred and his friends with their jaws dropped, a look a pure wonder on Alfred’s face. He didn’t stop smiling when Gilbert laughed victoriously, both of them swaying with the music. He definitely didn’t stop smiling when the song ended and his entire class was silent for three painstaking seconds before applause and cheering blew him away.

He didn’t know what else to do besides turn and hug Gilbert tightly, giggles bubbling up along with tears of happiness. He’d overcome his shyness and because of it, everyone knew that it was him and loved it. They loved _him._ _He did it._

-After prom; At Gilbert’s house with Alfred, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio, and Lovino-

“Matt . . . I can’t believe it was you that entire time!”

“Yeah . . . It sure was.”

Alfred was practically vibrating with excitement when they arrived at Gilbert’s house, just barely getting their after Matthew and Gilbert themselves. Everyone looked shocked, but in a good way.

“Why didn’t you tell us!? That’s so cool! You’re like, so good dude!”

“I don’t know why. I mean, I feel so good now that I came out with it but . . . I guess I was just meant to come out about it in the coolest way possible!”

He beamed with pride, Gilbert standing beside him with a glow that rivaled his pale complexion. Everyone continued going on about Matt’s abilities, begging to see the studio and asking how they produced the music, the processes, and Matthew’s inspirations for all the music that he wrote. It was such a fulfilling feeling, and the extensive excitement and questioning left Gilbert and Matt with three extra house guests plus one Ludwig and Feliciano. But neither of them really cared. It had been an incredible night, and Matthew was no longer invisible.

**-Epilogue-**

The following Monday, Matthew was bombarded by students, congratulating him and complimenting him, asking him on dates and the like. It was an overwhelming change, but he expected something of the sort. It died down after a while, but no one ignored him anymore and he found that he wasn’t being marked absent anymore and his knees were no longer bruised.

During the summer after their Senior year, Alfred moved on to summer classes at the local college, where he met a sophomore by the name of Arthur Kirkland. The two, even though with a rocky start, became close friends, their love-hate relationship the bane of everyone’s existence. They began dating one year later.

 Ludwig went into the military, moving with Feliciano to the next city over to be closer to the base. They saw a lot of each other, still, and it wasn’t until the fall that Ludwig was deployed for the first time. Matthew, Gilbert, Lovino, and Antonio went to stay with Feliciano for three days while he got over the depression and until he could take care of himself again.

As far as Lovino and Antonio, both moved in together in the same apartment complex as Gilbert and Matthew, only one floor above the other two. They could be heard bickering most of the time, but the makeup sex was just as loud. It bothered the neighbors much more than it bothered Matthew and Gilbert.

As for the aforementioned duo, they both got full time jobs and lived together in Gilbert’s apartment. Matthew had gotten a job at a retail store, while Gilbert worked as a waiter at the seafood restaurant three blocks away. Both enjoyed their jobs and living together. Gilbert still produced his music, and booked a permanent gig at a local night club for every Friday night. However, a month later, he was signed by a somewhat popular record company, and the two moved to the city, renting a substantially larger apartment.

Three years later, all eight of them were still close friends, having stayed in contact for the three and a half years of rarely seeing each other. After Antonio finally popped the question to Lovino, who, with a heavy blush, said yes, they all finalized their plans.

Although it was very abnormal, all eight of them agreed to have a quadruple wedding. Feliciano had suggested it, and all of them thought it was a wonderful idea.

With a hefty crowd of eight families and a handful of friends, the four couples were married in fall. All had great jobs, loving and accepting families, wonderful homes, and were all around happy. Matthew, Feliciano, Arthur, and Lovino, all clad in white, couldn’t and wouldn’t stop crying through the entire ceremony, the speaking of the others’ vows only adding to the tears. It was the most beautiful day of their lives, and it was all thanks to Gilbert and Matthew, and their wonderful music.


End file.
